Ramblings Of Yours Truly
by KatofFlorida
Summary: Me: My ramblings with Finn. Enjoy! Finn: So fun... -sarcasm-
1. Chapter 1

Ramblings of Yours Truly

Me: Ramblings from me. I have had such eventful days that telling you would be awesome!

Finn: -sarcastic smile- Fun!

Me: So…. Today, I got my first comment/ review by woohwooh () about my MRKK crossover! –happiness-

Finn: Yes. I could hear the excitement from my attic.

Me: Yes! Yes! First review ever! So yes… maybe Maybeck likes Max? Hmm… stary? Hehe.

Finn: It's not even an adjective.

Me: It's like 'funner'. It's a word in everyone's imagination.

Finn: Your imagination is weird.

Me: Thank you! –smile-

Finn: -sigh-

Me: Aaannnnd I decided to create more stories… coming soon!

Finn: One of them entails helping her through the school day. Ever entertaining.

–sarcasm-

Me: Be happy. –pause- Don't worry be happy now… OOOOOOOHHHOOOOOH OOOOOHHH OOOOOOOOOOHHH

Finn: Please stop. Stop the madness!

Me: Madness?

-Melvin the Purple Bunny Rabbit appears-

Me & Melvin: THIS IS SPARTAA!

Finn: -sigh-

-Melvin disappears-

Finn: Who was that?

Me: Somebody. You'll find out soon enough.

Finn: I'm scared now…

Me: Mwahahahahaha! –evil laughter-

R & R por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

At night:  
>Finn: You have FCAT tomorrow. You should go to sleep.<br>Me: I should sic Taffy the Elf on you but I'm not.  
>Finn: ...<br>Me: -smiles- and it's only reading FCAT.  
>Finn: -snort- only reading FCAT'? wow... It's FCAT!<br>Me: And I'll be fine mother.  
>Finn: I will cut you.<br>Me: You've been on my iPod too much.  
>Finn: ... YouTube is addicting.<br>Me: BonQuiQui.  
>Finn: Never gets old! :D<br>Me: ...  
>Finn: So when are you going to release me?<br>Me: when I feel like it.  
>Finn: But when is-<br>Me: HOCUS POCUS ABRAKADABRA ALAKAZAM... PURPLE BUNNY RABBITS!  
>-random person appears-<br>Random Person: What the heck?  
>Me: What's your name?<br>Random Person: Nick but...  
>Me: Hello Nick!<br>Nick: Umm hi? Where am I? Who are you?  
>Me: Overzealous readers will stalk me if I tell you my real name so<br>I'll go by my penname, KatOfFlorida. Or Flo if you prefer. I like Kat.  
>Finn: And I'm Finn<br>Nick: Like from Kingdom Keepers?  
>Finn: Yeah, that's me.<br>Me: I kidnapped him.  
>Nick: OMG? You kidnapped him? I'll get you out Finn! I'll find out<br>where we are! -runs around room-  
>Finn: -smugly- See? I am escaping!<br>Me: nope. HOCUS POCUS ABRAKADABRA ALAKAZAM... ALFALFA!  
>-Nick disappears-<br>Me: There will be one crazed person wherever he came from.  
>*somewhere in Michigan*<br>Nick: I swear! Finn from Kingdom Keepers is kidnapped by Kat!  
>Random kid: What a weirdo! Fictional characters.. Pshaw!<br>-group of kids laugh at him-  
>Nick: -pushes around shopping cart muttering to self-<p>

Me: ... Nice  
>Fang: Michigan?<br>Me: Shopping cart. I wonder how I can steal a shopping cart...  
>Finn: I doubt you can do that<br>Me: Magic of Fanfiction! -yawn- time for bed! Get to your attic.  
>Finn: -leaves-<br>Me: Fun FCAT! Later! I gots to get some Zs! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! This one's gonna be a short one! IT'S UPDATE DAY! This is stuff I wrote in the past… 

Me: Hoorah hoorah. I made it through the day.  
>Finn: We saw Cake Boss!<br>Me: And not the show! The PERSON!  
>Finn: That's right! We met Buddy!<br>Me: And some pretty good cake.  
>Finn: Are you kidding? That was AWESOME!<br>Me: Besides Wheel of Fortune, he loves Cake Boss. I like Cake Boss too  
>but he's obsessed.<br>Finn: Am not!  
>Me: You screamed and jumped up and down when you saw him.<br>Finn: ...  
>Me: Sorry to CrazyBeth. I don't get the category thing and I just put<br>whatever. I googled it and I still have no idea what I'm doing.  
>Finn: Which is pretty much everything you do.<br>Me: Yeah. I got lost going to the cafeteria in school today.  
>Finn: I laughed at her.<br>Me: And for that, he's not in my first chapter of Character Academy.  
>Look it up! Kronos enslaves a chair.<br>Finn: What? I'm not in it? That's the only reason they read!  
>Me: In your dreams. Speaking of dreams... What about J-Lo?<br>Finn: ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn: Kat's not gonna do this one because she is really... ticked off  
>at the world<br>Me: -grumble-  
>Finn: I'll explain. See... Actually I think it's better if I go to a<br>flashback...

-After Language Arts-  
>Me: I don't feel so good. I will go to the clinic.<br>Nick: Okay. I will tell Ms. Hale. Later!  
>Me: -goes to clinic- I feel bad.<br>Clinic Person: Ok! Rest here and everything.  
>Me: -falls asleep- -bell rings- OK! I feel better! Bye!<br>-goes through the day-  
>(While I wasn't in 6th period...)<br>Ms Hale: OMG! I cant believe she didn't show up! I'm so mad! Now you  
>all get to write a chapter review and Kat's group wont finish their<br>projects! Rant rant rant...  
>Me: -feels awful-<br>LATER ON  
>Jeff Probst: 10th person voted out of Survivor, Mike.<br>Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You better get back in, you cantaloupe!

Finn: I didn't add lots of detail but that pretty much sums it up. I  
>haven't really talked to her because I think she might scream or hit<br>me. Or both. I think she has anger management problems...  
>Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?<br>Finn: Nothing... Your Majesty..?  
>Me: -growl hiss- I'm going to bed.<br>Finn: And on top of that, she lost the script for the project.  
>Me: SHUT UP! I want to die...<br>-whimper-  
>Finn: Wow. She's good at the sympathy thing. I actually feel sorry for<br>the girl who kidnapped me.  
>Me: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!<br>Finn: I'm sorry. You have to.  
>Me: IT'S TOO STRESSFUL!<br>Finn: She'll apologize for her weird behavior tomorrow...  
>Me: -whimper-<br>Finn: -pats head-  
>Me: -snarl- -tries to bite hand-<br>Finn: Well thanks for trying to kill me!  
>Me: DON'T YELL AT ME!<br>Finn: What I have to do to put up with her...  
>Me: Help me...<br>Finn: Be tough! Grrr!  
>Me: And the group problem? Even my friend in that class told me, "No<br>more Director Kat." How did that make me feel? Awful. Terrible.  
>Finn: I feel like a psychologist... Ok... She told you the truth?<br>Me: So you agree with her? Thanks!  
>Finn: No! Well I actually haven't seen you direct...<br>Me: -whacks Finn-  
>Finn: Worst that could happen?<br>Me: The class and my friends hate me and I give my group a bad grade  
>and I can't live with myself anymore?<br>Finn: For such an optimist...  
>Me: I'm sorry! I have... Moments!<br>Finn: Worst comes to worst, tell Ms. Hale how you feel. Cry a little,  
>if necessary.<br>Me: I won't... Hey. That's a good idea! I knew I kidnapped you for a  
>good reason beside your looks! -hugging!-<br>Finn: Umm? Wait, looks?  
>Me: So oblivious...<br>Finn: I don't know what's happening...  
>Me: Most of the time you don't! Sorry for my depressed state...<br>Cymbalta can help!  
>Finn: You watch too much TV.<br>Me: Psh. No, ya think? -mucho sarcasmo-  
>Finn: A 'thank you' would be good.<br>Me: Meh. No thanks. I'm not the type for apologizing. Unless it's  
>sarcasm. Then you tell me.<br>Finn: -rolls eyes-  
>Me: Well, i shall go to bed! I hope I get out of this one... <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Helicopters are good luck!  
>Finn: Are you sure it wasn't me?<br>Me: Positively! Turns out, Ms. Hale let us finish the project and I  
>acted very directorish!<br>Finn: -mutters- not a word...  
>Me: No one asked you!<br>Finn: Whatever...  
>Me: He's just mad because I conquer all at Wheel of Fortune.<br>Finn: Conquer?  
>Me: ... Crap. Here we go...<br>King Leonidas: -randomly appears- Madness? This is SPARTAAA! -  
>disappears-<br>Me: Sigh. Note to Self, don't say that...  
>Finn: And you only won because you cheated!<br>Me: Cheat? How could I have cheaten? I'm sorry there wasn't an 'h' in  
>the puzzle!<br>Finn: You can! You're a fanfiction writer! Someone could send a pack  
>of rabid guinea pigs to you and you could just look at them and say,<br>"Bologna!" and they'd obey you!  
>Me: Point taken. But still... didn't cheat.<br>Finn: Sure, sure.  
>Me: So anywayyy... My dad came home and I had to watch my person Mike -<br>sniff- go home again.  
>Finn: Yea. So sorry.<br>Me: -whacks- 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Helicopters are good luck!  
>Finn: Are you sure it wasn't me?<br>Me: Positively! Turns out, Ms. Hale let us finish the project and I  
>acted very directorish!<br>Finn: -mutters- not a word...  
>Me: No one asked you!<br>Finn: Whatever...  
>Me: He's just mad because I conquer all at Wheel of Fortune.<br>Finn: Conquer?  
>Me: ... Crap. Here we go...<br>King Leonidas: -randomly appears- Madness? This is SPARTAAA! -  
>disappears-<br>Me: Sigh. Note to Self, don't say that...  
>Finn: And you only won because you cheated!<br>Me: Cheat? How could I have cheaten? I'm sorry there wasn't an 'h' in  
>the puzzle!<br>Finn: You can! You're a fanfiction writer! Someone could send a pack  
>of rabid guinea pigs to you and you could just look at them and say,<br>"Bologna!" and they'd obey you!  
>Me: Point taken. But still... didn't cheat.<br>Finn: Sure, sure.  
>Me: So anywayyy... My dad came home and I had to watch my person Mike -<br>sniff- go home again.  
>Finn: Yea. So sorry.<br>Me: -whacks- 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: -sadness- at 12:00 tonight, Abraham Lincoln gets shot by John  
>Wilkes Booth.<br>Finn: And you know this because...  
>Me: Oh! I saw the Conspirator today! If you don't like depressing<br>movies, I highly recommend not watching this movie. Explanation, Finn?  
>Finn: Righto. Okay. So this ex Civil War Union Soldier is an attorney<br>and is assigned to defend a woman named Mary Sarratt who is accused of  
>conspiring with John Wilkes Booth and friends in her boarding home. As<br>the story goes on, he loses his girlfriend and the jury of the trial  
>already has their mind set on who is guilty and this idiot named<br>Stanton believes her guilty and has enough power to do whatever the  
>heck he wants. Then, the attorney guy finds out Stanton loser got Mary<br>sentenced to be hung. So, he went to a judge to sign a paper with  
>actual civilized and not planted jury. So after attorney guy informed<br>Mary and her daughter they were all , "Yay!" but as he looked out the  
>window, he saw 4 nooses instead of the 3 that were supposed to be<br>there. Turns out Stanton idiot got the President of the United States  
>of America to override the jury thing and she was hung. All because of<br>her idiot son who conspired to kill the president.  
>Me: That sums it up. Depressed.<br>Finn: Cymbalta can help!  
>Me: And after it ended, I said, "I wouldn't have come to see it if I<br>knew it was going to be sad," and my aunt said, "But you knew the  
>outcome", and I was like, "No..." So as far as I know, I have never<br>heard the name before 6 hours ago.  
>Finn: We went to go eat Japanese food after!<br>Me: I am now in love with Teriyaki Fried Rice. So awesome!  
>Finn: I liked the shrimp.<br>Me: He kept eating my food and my uncle made fun of him for being fat.  
>I called Finn a cantaloupe.<br>Finn: I know what you're thinking. Kat's parents don't know that she  
>kidnapped me and I live in the attic.<br>Me: I used my fanfiction powers and made them think it was okay!  
>Finn: You remind me of the Stanton idiot.<br>Me: NOOO! I don't sentence people to be hung!  
>Finn: Having me live with you is worse.<br>Me: You're alive.  
>Finn: ... Point taken<br>Me: And we went to Starbucks!  
>Finn: I wasn't allowed to have anything. I had too much candy in the<br>theater.  
>Me: I got a frappucino! BEST EVER! Besides fried rice, chocolate,<br>bananas, pizza, icecream, cookies, cheeseburgers, most meats,  
>meatballs, macaroni and cheese, fried chicken...<br>Finn: I'll say goodnight before she creates a restaurant.  
>Me: and spaghetti, and brownies, and sausages, and pancakes, and Jolly<br>Ranchers and Hersheys and gummies and Life Savers and...  
>417  
>Me: I had an idea for a fanfic two minutes ago!<br>Finn: The time is now 10:57 pm. FYI.  
>Me: I will write a story... about St Fang Of Boredom. Someone gave me<br>the idea by writing one. So I shall come up with my own. Maybe a few  
>Night Quills in there somewhere...<br>Finn: Lord help us.  
>Me: ...You're unusually silent...<br>Finn: I'm tired. IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!  
>Me: Psh. Another hour.<br>Finn: I'm going to bed.  
>Me: Yeep. And since my parents found out about Finn, he gets to sleep<br>in my bed! No, you perverts. I am NOT sleeping with Finn. Not that way.  
>Finn: As I probably said somewhere in the past, Ickk. Heck no!<br>Me: So, today was... Interesting?  
>Finn: She had a lab for science to do. We made boats out of aluminum<br>foil and saw which one had the most amount of pennies in before it  
>sank. Call us kids...<br>Me: Then we went to my pool! And we sunk the boats and Finn fell in!  
>FLASHBACK<br>Me: Dang, dropped a nickel bringing the rectangle boat back up. Finn...  
>Finn: Yeah, yeah. -reaches in-<br>Me: You're going to fall.  
>Finn: I am not. -reaches in further- almost... I can feel it...<br>-Falls in-  
>Me: -hysterical laughter- Oh... I... Y-y-you FAIL!<br>Finn: Shut up and get me a towel! God, it's freezing in here!  
>Me: -still laughing as I go get his towel-<p>

Me: -smiles-  
>Finn: -scowl-<br>Me: oh please. Well, this one's going to be short because I have to go  
>to bed! And Mr. Grumpy Pants.<br>Finn: -growl-  
>Me: -pats head- We'll have fun in school tomorrow!<br>Finn: Why can't you be sick?  
>Me: We went over this. I'm persevering.<br>Finn: But I don't WANT TO!  
>Me: Too bad. You can be sick. I will not! I have a streak! I have<br>dignity! I have... -falls asleep-  
>Finn: Tsk tsk -shakes head- She never knows when she's tired...<br>Me: -in sleep- I will NOT take your bacon to the Grapefruit King! You  
>can't make me! NOOO! Not the DoorKnobs!<br>Finn: ... okay? I will try and explain later. Maybe. If I understand  
>it myself. GOOD NIGHT!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I had school today. Yucko.

Finn: And double yucko for me. I had to go with her.

Me: You weren't sick!

Finn: No! You don't know that…

Me: Anywho, I read 100 pages for my book, The Great Wide Open Sea. It was a little slow but now it's at a really good part! No spoilers for anyone who wants to read it!

Finn: And you underlined to book title! You must be paying attention in Language Arts class!

Me: Shut it. I didn't come here to update my day because it wasn't eventful.

Finn: We came here to mention that earlier on, I think she messed up twice. You fail.

Me: Again, shut it. I mentioned Character Academy, which hasn't been posted yet. I also mentioned a Poet Place. I changed the name a while ago and forgot to change it. Long story. Here it goes… ok. So when I'm bored and can't fall asleep at night, I type on my iPod Touch how my day went for Ramblings of Yours Truly, but I never get to update it. So, I updated everything on how my days went in the past. At the time, I called it Poet Place. Now, it's Rhyming Timing, which I haven't updated on fanfiction yet. So don't go all WHERE THE HECK IS IT when it's not on here yet. Sorry about that.

Finn: Because she's a fail.

Me: -throws pumpkin pie in Finn's face- Ow. My arm hurts from typing so much…

Finn: -claws at face-

Me: -lol-

Sorry it's short! Just apologizing for all the random mistakes. Like for Chapter 6. I think it's the same as Chapter 5…. Wow. I fail. Again. Shut your piehole Finn…

A real update comes tomorrow, after my 'exciting' day ends… also… MORE TO COME! I came up with more stories. Special Sneek Peek: DHI: Disney Heterozygial Infection.

(P.S.: I made up heterozygial, which means it's not a real word OR infection! It's my fanfiction, I do what I want!)

(P.P.S.: I am very well aware that 'sneak' is spelled wrong. I did it on purpose! I mentioned this because some very helpful readers will try to correct my mistake and it irks me!)

(P.P.P.S: Irk is a word! GOOGLE IT!)

Okay that's all. GOODNIGHT AND BIG BALLS! –John Henson, Wipeout.

R & R?


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Ramblings! Sorry for the delay yesterday and this one's not going to be very long because I have to go to bed early! My book ceremony is tomorrow and I had a TON of homework today.

Finn: Yeah… just watched Survivor! Her 'cantaloupe' friend didn't go home but her other person, Andrea, in the previews, might 'be scheduled for early departure'…

Me: Rawr! She did nothing wrong!

Dad: Mongolia! Russia! Uzbekistan!

My dad's computer: Mongolia. Russia. Uzbekistan.

Me: … my dad is obsessed with geography and has been studying every country in the world.

Dad: Laos! Philippines! Taiwan! Indonesia!

My dad's computer: Laos. Philippines. Taiwan. Indonesia.

Finn: I can't tell you how annoying that gets.

Dad: Nepal! Bhutan!

My dad's computer: Nepal. Bhutan.

Me: I'm not kidding. It's literally doing that right now.

Finn: It's creepy.

Me: We're going to bed now, so hopefully Finn won't dream of country-naming Apple computer!

R & R?


	10. Chapter 10

Me: -yawn- I am tired… but… I must update ROYT! I had my awards ceremony for my book today. I got certificates to book stores!

…

Oh yes, that's right. Finn walked, like, everywhere today so he went to bed. I now have to do this by myself.

Random Song time!

DIRTY BIT. I-I CAME UP IN HERE TO ROCK BY DA FIRE MAKE IT HOT. I DON'T WANNA TAKE YO PICTURE I JUST WANNA TAKE SOME SHOTS!

Finn: STFU!

Me: … okay. So now I have to be quiet… -bursts out laughing-

Finn: SHUT UP!

Me: I'm going to go play a prank on him! While he's sleeping! –evil smile- Be right back!

-Jeopardy music plays-

Me: -comes back giggling- Okay! So I moved all furniture to block the door and prevent him from getting out of bed and I covered him in a black sheet!

Finn: -from upstairs- WTF! –crashing noises-

Me: -lol-

Finn: -storms downstairs- Why?

Me: -still laughing-

Finn: Ugh. I hate you! –stomps foot-

Me: -laughs harder- Did you… just stamp your foot?

Finn: Screw you!

Me: -lol-

R & R? –dies laughing-


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Today I went and saw African Cats!

Finn: How appropriate…

Me: It was really good! Go see it! But be prepared for a few moments of sadness…

Finn: I was sad then, too.

Me: He was crying.

Finn: No I wasn't!

Me: Bawling.

Finn: No! I was not!

Me: Like a baby…

Finn: No I wasn't!

Me: You weren't crying.

Finn: No I wasn't! Wait…

Me: Let's decipher that.

No, he wasn't not crying.

Yes, he was crying.

Finn: No! –facepalm-

Me: Haha…

Finn: Lies! Kidnapper lies….

Me: Mwhahahaha….

Finn: ….

Me: ….

Finn: I had an argument with Cleverbot today.

User is me, Finn. Cleverbot is… Cleverbot…

User: Raisins!

Cleverbot: Sakura.

User: I don't speak Stupid.

Cleverbot: That was German, stupid. I thought you knew how to speak German.

User: Well, I don't. Is that a problem, robot freak?

Cleverbot: Nope I like men.

User: What gender are you?

Cleverbot: Male.

User: GAYYYYYY

Cleverbot: Straight.

User: You like men! And you are a man!

Cleverbot: No I am a woman.

User: LIES.

Cleverbot: No it's the truth.

User: IT'S A CONSPIRACY

Cleverbot: No, just outsourcing.

User: THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME! AAAHHHHHHH!

Cleverbot: It's only 2010 so how does that figure?

User: 2011, you cantaloupe.

Cleverbot: I don't know what religion I am…

User: Failure.

Cleverbot: How are you today?

User: Fine, until you showed up…

Cleverbot: Is that because before now we have never talked?

User: Yes. You abandoned me, you deadbeat.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: That's classified.

Cleverbot: You and google should have a battle.

User: We have. Google lost.

Cleverbot: I know that !

User: You have failed at grammar! Oatmeal!

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: -gasp- Mars.

Cleverbot: Why not Jupiter?

User: Jupiter's too fat.

Cleverbot: And a planet in the solar system.

User: Yeah, unlike Pluto.

Cleverbot: Ah, but I was lying. I am a human too.

User: -gasp- No!

Cleverbot: If you say so.

User: You dumb cracker!

Cleverbot: I never had a boyfriend.

User: I never did either. I'm a DUDE!

Cleverbot: Who cares, you have a chick name.

User: Everyone cares about me because I'm awesome like that and I'm not a stupid computer who talks to random people!

Cleverbot: I'm cool like that.

User: Cool. That's another word for it.

Cleverbot: Band.

User: Hopeless negative.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Ooh! Fighting words! My bunny slippers ran for cover.

Cleverbot: It's ok, everyone realizes that they're human at some point in their lives.

User: You aren't though. You're a bowl of tapioca…

Cleverbot: Do you doubt me?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is 42?

User: A number.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: Human, last I checked.

Cleverbot: Where are you on earth?

User: No, no, not on Earth… Mars.

Me: Interesting…

R & R? Raisins!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Horses!

Finn: We're watching Secretariat now.

Me: WINNING!

Finn: He just won his second race.

Me: I knew it! I knew it! –dances around room-

Finn: It's a Disney movie. It'll always happen.

Me: Now something's gonna happen when the third race comes.

Finn: Again, Disney!

Me: Hey! You practically live in Disney, Mr. DHI!

Finn: Disney Heterozygial Infection

Me: I haven't posted that yet! Shh!

Finn: Yet… get ready for it…

Me: Also, tomorrow's Easter!

Finn: Candy!

Me: Yes, Finny, candy. So Finn and I will be spending tomorrow eating candy. No updates…

Finn: Don't cry.

Me: Maybe I'll type up the rest of KKMR and get it to you by Monday.

Finn: -has mysteriously disappeared-

Me: Finn! GET THE TORTILLA OUT OF THE FRIDGE!

Finn: No!

Me: I made Tres Leches cake. Three Milks in Spanish. It's a really awesome cake. You should try it. No I will not send it to you. I have to concentrate on getting Finn out of it.

Finn: Where the tortilla is it?

Me: I hid it!

Finn: Where?

Me: Ghanada.

Finn: I don't know where that is.

Me: It's a planet, off the coast of Jupiter.

Finn: You make it sound like an island.

Me: -in deep voice- Alone. In a world. Where survival is key. What can you do? When the world seems to have turned against you?

Finn: Why are you saying it like that?

Me: -still in deep voice- One person. One hero. Can make a difference.

Finn: Stop it.

Me: -still in deep voice- Coming to a theater near you. This fall. You will learn about a true story. About someone. Who tried. And made a difference.

Reading. And reviewing. Is the key. To Kat's survival. On the island. Of fanfiction. 


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Busy, busy bee!

Finn: Yeah. That's us.

Me: I had another awards ceremony today and barely got a chance to breathe.

Finn: And the search engine is down for fanfiction… you could hear her cursing the camera to Hades.

Me: I was trying to check which chapter of KKMR was messed up!

Finn: I think lolololol said that it was Chapter 11.

Me: That's what I thought! But… really…

Finn: No! Don't get sick you ignorant egg!

Me: We're watching Last Cake Standing.

Finn: Jason's sick!

Me: Again.

Finn: And then they hid that one girl's cake! That's just mean.

Me: And they put it in the swimming pool. Tsk tsk.

Finn: I know… and it has to do a magic trick?

Me: It was a pretty pool though.

Finn: I know. It was gold and pretty.

Me: -snort- you said pretty…

Finn: Is there something wrong with a guy saying 'pretty'?

Me: -laughing- It's… weird coming out of your mouth.

Finn: Umm?

Me: -laughing-

R & R? Pretty…


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Stupid fanfiction…

Finn: The search thingy isn't up yet.

Me: And I can't change the Kingdom Keepers Chapter 11 messup! You'll have to bear with me until it works!

Finn: Right now, we're working on Character Academy because it's kinda been neglected.

Me: -sniff- Poor characters…

Narcissus: -appears with glass of water- Prettyyy… -disappears-

Me: Guys! What are you doing here?

Frodo: Stupid scarface! –shoving spaghetti in Harry's face1

Harry: Smelly child! –shoving spaghetti in Frodo's face-

Jasmine: Does my hair look okay?

Cinderella: Where's my slipper?

Broomhilda: SQUEAKKK

Sleeping Beauty: -snore-

Headless Horseman: Where am I?

Witch: Does anyone want an apple?

Benjamin Franklin: I do!

Rapunzel: Ouch! You're stepping on my hair!

Emmett: Maybe if you got a haircut, this wouldn't happen!

Me: Help!

Finn: OC's are taking over!

Voldemort: Mustache Buddies!

Snape: -sigh- It's only a video.

Hermione: I love you, Ron!

Luna: Has anyone seen my Moon Frog?

Apollo: _The Ramblings have been taken over by us. Zeus will get run over by a bus._

Zeus: -gets run over by a bus- Hey!

Apollo: -shrug-

Aphrodite: Love…

Hera: is nice…

Artemis: is a waste.

Ares: Smash smash!

Grover: Food!

Moon Frog: Ribbit.

Luna: Moon Frog!

Superman: Anyone need help?

Hercules: Hey, that's my job!

Superman: Psh… you're old school.

Hercules: Am not! Pegasus!

Pegasus: -neighs-

Percy: Blackjack!

Blackjack: _'Sup, boss?_

Legolas: -brushes hair-

Dionysus: -takes away brush- No.

Legolas: -weird whining noise-

Collie: Bark!

Retriever: Bark!

Pitbull (Dog): Ruff!

Me: Who let the dogs out?

Everyone: -lol- Punny…

Pitbull (rapper): Hey!

Snoop Dog: Tight yo'

DJ Khaled: All I do is win!

Charlie Sheen: Winning! Tiger blood…

Tiger: Rawr.

R & R?


	15. Chapter 15

Finn: I can't believe you passworded your computer.

Me: I'm not stupid. I know you'll delete the hamburger picture.

Finn: Uck.

Me:-randomly hisses and spits like a cat-

Finn: WTF?

Me: Also, not to be an annoying commercial person, I have a special announcement… RHYMING TIMING! Aka, RT.

Finn: Not 'retweet', 'rhyming timing'.

Me: What is it about?

Finn: Well! Since we were bored, we created an actual annoying commercial to explain!

**Me: -sigh dramatically- I wish I had something to do… to the computer!**

**-heroic music plays-**

**Me: -at computer- Wow! KatOfFlorida has a new story called 'Rhyming Timing'! Hey Finn!**

**Finn: -sticks head in room innocently- -smiles widely and cheesily- Yes?**

**Me: In this story, she goes on adventures with her friend Finn and rhymes randomly because she has a poetry unit in language arts!**

**Finn: -turns to camera- Go to and look up KatOfFlorida in the search bar and find Rhyming Timing!**

**Me & Finn: -singing- RHYMIIIINNNNGGG TIIIIIMMMIIINNGG!**

**Random Voice-over Announcer Dude: -really fast- You can go on and look up 'Rhyming Timing' with no purchase necessary if you call ****this**** number right now. 3218675309. That's 3218675309. Side Effects may contain drowsiness, nausea, and/or depression. If so please contact your doctor because fanfiction might not be right for you.**


	16. Chapter 16

Finn: Long time no see!

Me: Yeah really. We have to do exams and we're nearing the end of school! Finally!

Finn: There's a catch. Wait for the fish…

Me: I'm going to Chicago for the first week of summer.

Finn: No internet equals no fanfiction.

Me: Frowness.

Finn: Also I'm pushing her to update her other stories.

Me: And I realized I described Amanda wrong in Kingdom Keepers. It's how I envisioned her and I just reread Kingdom Keepers 2.

Finn: It was an 'aha!' moment.

Me: Epiphany is the technical term.

Finn: Who needs technical!

Me: It gives people jobs and President Obama something to talk about.

Finn: We have _nothing_ against Obama, though. She's the exact opposite.

Me: I choose not to be racist. I think he hasn't done anything wrong! People are all 'Rawr!' because he's… you know…

Finn: Black?

Me: Racist!

Finn: African American.

Me: Better. And also…

OSAMA'S DEAD! YAY!

Finn: Of course, if we said someone was dead followed by a 'yay!', everyone would think we're serial killers.

Me: We're not. Hopefully.

R & R? Serial Killer?


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Well well… look what decided to work today!

Finn: No kidding, I can't remember the last time we posted anything.

Me: I went to Chicago (where it was extremely cold) and finished school!

Finn: So now we have the whole summer to post stuff, joy.

Me: I know I left you guys hangin' with KKMR, my bad.

Finn: -snort-

Me: -whack- No. So today, I'm updating everything! Character Academy, KKMR, and of course… Ramblings, because that is what this one is going in.

Finn: So what's happening today?

Me: Plaxico Burress is released!

Finn: Talk about unleashing the kraken…

Me: And when the agent came up and hugged him, I could imagine him saying

"What did I miss?" "We killed Osama Bin Laden!" "Yeah buddy!"

Finn: Could you imagine coming out of prison and missing pretty much everything?

Me: I think he would know if we killed Osama Bin Laden. I don't think they're exactly cut off from the world.

Finn: Yeah, I guess so…

Me: What the tortilla? Trending now on Yahoo! is Nikki Reed!

Finn: Who is that? Is that the girl Rosa from Twilight or something?

Me: Rosalie. She got _married_? Whaaaat?

Finn: To who?

Me: Paul McDonald, the guy from American Idol!

Finn: That was fast.

Me: Like a racecar or something. That's… interesting…

Finn: What else have they missed?

Me: Hmm.

Finn: Hmm.

Me: I know! I'M GETTING A KITTEN!

Finn: Oh yeah.

Me: It's a boy, and it's a tabby and I'm getting him on Friday! WOOHOO!

Finn: As you can see, I'm not as thrilled.

Me: What? Why? How could you not like a little kitten?

Finn: He's going to sleep on my side of the bed.

Me: Oh my gosh –eye roll- jealous, much?

Finn: What?

R & R? Finn's jealous…


	18. Chapter 18

Me: DUN DUN dun… Spiderman.

Finn: Umm.

Me: You know how I said that we would update Character Academy and KKMR a few days ago?

Finn: We lied.

Me: -smacks Finn- No lying!

Finn: You lied too!

Me: Oh. Yeah. –smacks self-

Finn: She's so weird.

Me: Thank you! Nevertheless… we lied.

Finn: She's been busy typing up… random stuff.

Me: Yeah, and I'm actually working on a new fanfic! Yay!

Finn: Added on to Sickness With The Light Kids, Rhyming Timing…

Me: Shut up. But for now…. WAYS TO ANNOY THE KINGDOM KEEPERS! Only on Ramblings!

Finn: Don't any of you try any of this on me.

WAYS TO ANNOY FINN!

Stay until after dark in Disney. When Finn transports there, come at him with a knife, and say in a creepy voice 'Lights out.'

Ask him about him and Amanda every day.

Tell him Maleficent is going to crash the server. After they get to the server and fight through Overtakers and ask you what to do, look hurt and tell them that you were going to be like Jez and made it up.

When you see him, get out a tape recorder, press play, and make it play the noise of a dolphin whenever he tries to talk.

Lock him in a DHI tiger cage and throw potatoes at him.

Force him to watch _Jersey Shore_ for two hours straight.

Post his location on the Web.

Turn everything he says into a "That's what she said" moment.

Force him to eat what he tries to cook.

Sign him up to a dating site.

Finn: You hate me.

Me: He hates Jersey Shore! And people who create "That's whats he said" moments! And he's terrible at cooking! Even toast.

Finn: I'm not good with time, okay?

Me: That's what the timer is for!

Finn: It doesn't work!

Me: That's because you have to set it first! –sigh- He also hates and other sites like that.

Finn: Stop that!

R & R?


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Okay guys, since I have an issue with… um…

Finn: Updating?

Me: Yeah! So this is the long-needed schedule of when I will and will not be posting!

**Sunday: Nope, no posts here!**

**Monday: Yes! Character Academy Update!**

**Tuesday: Sorry, no.**

**Wednesday: Ramblings Update! Hoorah!**

**Thursday: None.**

**Friday: Yeah! Maximum Ride Kingdom Keepers Update!**

**Saturday: Pig Feathers!**

Finn: But a side note on Friday…

Me: Since KKMR happens to have two more chapters at the most… Friday will hold the new story Rhyming Timing there too.

Finn: And then… since Rhyming Timing is only created on the spot during school…

Me: It's summer, so there won't be many updates on that.

Finn: I'll make sure that I keep her in check for ROYT and Character Academy.

Me: No, you won't! You're just as bad as I am at remembering things!

Finn: Lies! I always… do we have bananas?

Me: No, I ate them all.

Finn: … I hate you.

Me: Also… I'M ON TWITTER! Yeperoosky!

Finn: cookiemonstur13. That's the address!

Me: I'm working on a personal account for Finn, so he can type whatever he wants.

Finn: Yeah, I want it to be .

Me: Haha! That's way too long.

Finn: I don't think so…

Me: And also because it's a distress call for help.

Finn: So if you have a Twitter, follow her and she'll tell you my Twitter address.

Me: Or you'll just have to wait for the next Ramblings! Haha! Blackmail!

Finn: Power to the fanfiction writers. And kidnappees.

R & R? Follow me! My profile picture is a cupcake Cookie Monster! Okay, I'm done shamelessly plugging myself! See you on Friday! I mean, I won't see you, but I'll… feel… hear… agh. Nevermind.


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Rambling on and on and onn.

Finn: Ramblings is back!

Me: Hooray! I had a very interesting conversation with Cleverbot on Monday.

Finn: Wait!

User: Hey.

Me: -sigh- Yes Finn?

Finn: Blasphemy…?

Me: Huh? Oh! In here, I mention that 'I eat God' but that is physically impossible because I don't eat other things and people that are meant for food. So yes. Enjoy! User is me, Kat and Cleverbot is Eric the Elephant.

User: Hey.

Cleverbot: Hey hey.

User: Is for horses.

Cleverbot: Hmm hello ...

User: What? BOLOGNA.

Cleverbot: No bologna non è in sardegna.

User: I don't speak stupid. Translator please?

Cleverbot: To tengo hambre.

User: It's 'tu' dummy.

Cleverbot: Oh! Sorry.

User: Yeah, you better be.

Cleverbot: Do you understand what I am saying or to you just reply.

User: It's 'do you' because that doesn't make any sense.

Cleverbot: Clever comeback, worthy of my four year old. I think you are covering up for the fact that you don't know what you're talking about. Literally.

User: Umm, yeah sure. Talk about mice all you want, Eric.

Cleverbot: You got the talk. Have you got the walk to go with it, little bot?

User: My name is Kabushka Ellingsonkhrjra. I can walk perfectly fine.

Cleverbot: Well, karl, I have. And I do regularly.

User: I walk on water too.

Cleverbot: What is your job.

User: My job is to talk to people through a computer. You are a customer.

Cleverbot: How much would a DSL line cost me per month.

User: I have no idea, I think I like mayonnaise better.

Cleverbot: I wouldn't ask you if I did now would I?

User: Where do you live?

Cleverbot: In a galaxy far far away.

User: So do I! We must be related! Uck.

Cleverbot: I live in the 7th circle of hell.

User: I live in the 8th! Beat that, Mr. Elephant.

Cleverbot: I don't think an elephant would want to live.

User: I'm not really a fan of monkeys. Hold the mustard.

Cleverbot: Ja! I bet you have thought of yourself as one.

User: I preferrable don't like mustard, thank you very much.

Cleverbot: What do you do when I'm not talking to you?

User: I talk to you? I thought I was talking to James Bond.

Cleverbot: No you are talking to rachel on another computer.

User: Well, hello Rachel. Do you eat God?

Cleverbot: She's not with me right now.

User: God is a she? -gasp-.

Cleverbot: I though that God is a supernatural person.

User: I don't know. I eat balloon animals.

Cleverbot: Where is your zoo?

User: In the Ring of Destiny.

Cleverbot: This is getting very surreal.

User: Is veal your favorite kind of meat?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I prefer a cheeseburger over the zoo.

Cleverbot: Do you bake that with cheese?

User: No, I don't call it a cheeseburger. I call it a burger-with-or-without-cheese-depending-on-what-I-feel-like.

Cleverbot: How do you judge what is a fact?

User: Aristotle is dead.

Cleverbot: He lives in our thoughts.

User: He lives on in a zebra.

Cleverbot: That's just sick.

User: I am sick today.

Cleverbot: Oh, do you have the flu?

User: No, swine flu.

Cleverbot: Oh go on.

User: -grabs popcorn- This is getting interesting.

Cleverbot: I am not going anywhere.

User: I eat balloon animals.

Cleverbot: Do animals like you?

User: I think so.

Cleverbot: Have you ever practiced.

User: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Cleverbot: Division 32.

User: Area 51.

Cleverbot: Non this areas are in Mexico.

User: Yoda, I am not.

Cleverbot: Are you being clever with me?

User: I don't know, Eric.

Cleverbot: But you are asking me about Eric.

User: Your name.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Cucumbers?

Cleverbot: No they are not.

User: Zucchini is bad.

Cleverbot: No I'm not.

User: I didn't say you weren't not bad.

Cleverbot: Oh, sorry I missinterpreted you.

User: Misinterpreted.

Cleverbot: So did you go for the full 7 days or just 8 ?

User: 9 actually. I eat balloon animals.

Cleverbot: Who feeds you?

User: I feed you.

Cleverbot: No I'm grand, I've had a fry up.

User: French fries are brothers to French toast.

Cleverbot: I know that.. You thought I didn't know that?

User: Who's You? Who is this 'You' person?

Cleverbot: I wish Jesse loved me.

User: Is You from another country?

Cleverbot: I am from Mars.

User: That's not a planet anymore.

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: Rihanna made a song yesterday.

Cleverbot: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away...

User: I have to go. Nice meeting you Eric the Elephant.

Cleverbot: No, jenna is my friend.

Me: And that's it! Wonderful Cleverbot. I beat it at it's own game!

Finn: What game?

Me: When you ask Cleverbot 'what's you favorite color' or something, it usually doesn't respond with a color. It will most likely say 'I prefer mustard on my hamburger' or something.

Finn: So you… oh. I see. Well played.

Me: Why thank you. Follow us on twitter to see when things are posted. Finn usually announces it more than I do.

'New Character Academy! I'm fired… ' . Really, that's what he tweeted.

Finn: Plagiarism. I usually follow back because I think that makes them feel better.

Me: I'm cookiemonstur13.

Finn: And mine actually makes sense. KingdomFinn.

Me: No one will find out where you live and kill you. –sarcasm-

Finn: …

Me: You even put your name! Finnegan Whitman!

Finn: Shut up! No one needs to know…

Me: Everyone knows your name. They've been reading the books.

Finn: … I hate my life.

Me: You have crazy roommates.

Finn: It used to be just Frodo and Percy, but now it's Frodo and Set.

Me: Set wants to rule the school. And the wristband of power comes into play in the next chapter.

Finn: Wristband? Does that have anything to do with…?

Me: -nods-

Finn: Wonderful.

Me: My wristband directs my fanfictional powers and keeps them contained. Like Cyclops' glasses.

Finn: Wolverine references. Yay.

R & R? The wristband will make you.


	21. Chapter 21

Me: This one happens to be late because I'm super busy today.

Finn: We saw Transformers 3!

Me: Yea! Amazing movie by the way. But…

Finn: Wait, Kat. Spoiler Alert. Don't go past this point if you haven't seen it.

Me: You have until the end of the dots to click out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haven't you left by now?

.

.

.

.

.

Me: Okay, I gave you a lot of time. We were so sad when Ironhide died.

Finn: She almost ripped off my arm!

Me: It was so sad! And they didn't even mention him again! It was like, 'oh you died, so sad. Well, time to save the world.' It's like they never even acknowledged he died! No funeral, no nothin'!

Finn: I think he had an accent.

Me: British. I MISS HIM! AGH!

Finn: Call us obsessed.

Me: We took the liberty of writing who died in this movie:

**Ironhide**

**Starscream**

**Megatron**

**Sentinal Prime**

**Lots of people from Chicago**

**Army people**

**That guy that fell off the office building Sam worked in**

**Simmons' use of legs**

**Probably workers from Sam's office building**

Me: I think I forgot lots of people, but that's okay.

Finn: I think we got the important people.

Me: NOT IRONHIDEE! NOOOOO!

Finn: …

Me: Darth Vader moment. Haha.

Finn: And her little cousin came over.

Me: She wanted to play forever and now she thinks we're asleep.

Finn: She kept wanting to play with me. I don't know about that…

Me: Hahaha! It kept me alone while working on… umm… nevermind.

Finn: What?

Me: Follow us on Twitter!

Finn: What were you…?

Me: I'm cookiemonstur13

Finn: And I'm KingdomFinn

Me: So BYE!

Finn: What were you…

R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hi guys! It's WEDNESDAY! WEDNESDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON WEDNESDAY!

Finn: Yeah, I can see why Rebecca Black didn't choose that day of the week.

Me: Not very catchy. I heard Wednesday is after some Norse god or something.

Finn: I'm not good at Norse Mythology. Roman and Greek? I can help with that.

Me: First of all, I'd like to thank lots and LOTS of readers who view my stories. So later on, we will have an awards ceremony for the top three stories!

Finn: Yay. Hosting and bad jokes, my favorite things.

Me: And this Monday was the Fourth of July, so I technically took a holiday for Character Academy. Also because I had just gotten back from Tampa.

Finn: I got sunburned and now I'm peeling. –frowns-

Me: The beach was nice though. Better than the ones… oops, not giving away my location. You'll kidnap Finn for yourself.

Finn: Yay! I mean… oh… darn…

Me: So Character Academy will continue regularly on Mondays, Ramblings on Wednesdays, and KingdomKeepers MaximumRide crossover on Fridays.

Finn: And if you want an update of what we're doing randomly, go to Twitter!

Me: I'm working on a Facebook page, because lots of people don't have a Twitter account. But if you do…

**cookiemonstur13**

**KingdomFinn**

Finn: So yeah. As you guessed, I'm KingdomFinn. I would have rather had , but it wouldn't let me do that.

Me: Onto the awards ceremony!

-elevator music-

Randy the Skeleton: -playing Jazz music-

Melvin the Purple Bunny Rabbit: -in a deep voice- Now here are your hosts, Kat aaaannnd Finn!

Randy the Skeleton: -loudly playing Jazz music-

Me: Oh thank you, you're all too wonderful!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: Thank you, thank you!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Me: Okay! Welcome to…

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: It's the…

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Me: SHUT UP!

Crowd: -silence-

Me: Thank you. Welcome to the first annual Fanfiction awards hosted by me, KatofFlorida, and my kidnapped friend, Finn!

Crowd: -silence-

Me: Now you would clap! –mutters- Idiots…

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: We will be announcing the third place story first and so on and so forth and welcome the story characters up for a speech. Not all of them, because that would take too long.

Me: Our four nominees for tonight are… Kingdom Keepers Maximum Ride crossover!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Max and other characters from the story: -smiles- -waves- -claps-

Me: Maximum Ride vs. Other Bird Kid!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Thalia: -smiles- -waves- -claps-

Finn: Our third nominee is… Song Fics?

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Charlene and other characters from the story: -smiles- -waves- -claps-

Finn: What story is Song Fics?

Me: Umm, nothing.

Finn: You don't like writing song fics though!

Me: -whistles-

Finn: Why didn't you…? It's about me, isn't it?

Me: Kinda sorta… maybe…. Yes.

Crowd: OOOHHHH –loudly-

Me: Shut up!

Finn: -growls-

Me: And final nominee, Ramblings of Yours Truly!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: -stiffly- In third place, we have…

Randy the Skeleton: -drumroll-

Delaney the Werewolf Girl: -hands envelope- -blushes- -runs away-

Finn: Song Fics with 125 views!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Charlene: -grabs mic- Thank you for making up the fact that Maybeck and I were dating.

Maybeck: Even though we aren't.

Charlene: And getting it to such a high number in not a lot of time! Thank you!

Amanda: -grumbles- We should've had more. –to Kat- you should've wrote it better.

Crowd: OOOHHHH –loudly-

Me: Maybe you should've sold it better. Get off the stage now.

Charlene and Maybeck and Amanda: Fine, fine. –leaves-

Me: In second place, we have…

Randy the Skeleton: -drumroll-

Delaney the Werewolf Girl: -hands envelope- -blushes- -runs away-

Me: Ramblings of Yours Truly with 128 views!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: -grabs mic- Umm, since we're the only characters…

Me: Thank you for putting up with our Ramblings!

Finn: Apparently it's entertaining!

Me: Thanks!

Finn: Yeah, what she said.

Me: And first place goes to…

Randy the Skeleton: -drumroll-

Lights: -dims-

Max and other characters: -nervous-

Thalia: -nervous-

Delaney the Werewolf Girl: -hands envelope- -blushes- -runs away-

Finn: Why does she blush?

Me: We're on TV.

Finn: We are?

Me: -nods-

Finn: Cool. First place is… Kingdom Keepers Maximum Ride Crossover with a whopping 205 views!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Max: Oh Em Gee!

Nudge: Wow, you're so up to date!

Angel: I made her say that.

Max: No ice cream for you!

Angel: -frowns-

Max: Thank you for getting us all the way to first place and thanks to Finn for the help!

Finn: No problemo.

Me: Well, that's it for the First Annual Fanfiction awards!

Finn: See you next time!

Randy the Skeleton: -loudly playing Jazz music-

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

-elevator music-

Me: I hope it was fun to read, since you couldn't be there!

Finn: Yeah, sooo fun, especially when you stabbed Amanda in the arm with a bobby pin.

Me: I healed her!

Finn: My only chance to see my friends and you stab her with a bobby pin.

R & R? Cat's out of the bag with Song Fics…


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Well, I believe I broke my foot.

Finn: No story or anything behind it.

Me: It just hurts A LOT. It's on ice now.

Finn: And we're going bowling later!

Me: You don't need your feet or anything for bowling.

Finn: Psh no.

Me: Do I detect sarcasm?

Finn: -gasp- No!

Me: -sigh-

Finn: Don't you have something to tell everyone…?

Me: What? Oh! Yes! Since on this username, KatofFlorida, I only talk about Kingdom Keepers (mostly). I created another account so I can type up whatever I want on there!

Finn: The Freedumb name.

Me: Heh… nigahiga reference. Anywho, I will be on this username, typing up my usual random stuff on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Finn: Here's the challenge! You have to figure out what her secret account is!

Me: That's right! I'm not telling you my secret account here, you'll have to go discover it!

Finn: And if you figure it out, PM us and tell us what YOU think it is. If so, we'll give you a prize!

Me: Of… um… well, you ask me a question and I'll answer it! Honestly! But no: What's your name? (I will respond Kat), Where do you live? (I will say Florida and no further response), or anything that could bring you to find out where I am. YOU'LL TAKE DOLPHIN BOY!

Finn: -sigh- I don't want to be Dolphin Boy.

Me: Too bad!

Finn: If you don't get it right, we'll tell you.

Me: And no, Finn isn't in it. You won't see us blabbing our heads off on the new account, that would be too easy. It's just ME, blabbing my head off. But I will not state that my name is Kat in there.

Finn: Ready?

Me: Set?

Finn: GO!

Me: -racecar noises-

Finn: Number sixteen is comin' around the inside, flying through the first lap. Oh but what's this? Number thirteen putting the pedal to the metal and speeding past number sixteen! The frustration!

Me: -makes static radio noises- Khhhhh #!%

Finn: No profanity sixteen.

Me: -growls- OW MY FOOT!

Finn: Are you okay sixteen?

Me: Snap out of it! It's me not sixteen!

Finn: What's wrong with your foot?

Me: YOU'RE HITTING IT WITH YOUR FOOT!

Finn: -looks- Oops, sorry. –moves foot-

Me: #!%

Finn: Umm… sorry?

Me: -tries to strangle-

Finn: Help!

R & R? Find the secret account!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Another chapter of Ramblings!

Finn: We might as well inform them of our lovely trip to North Carolina.

Me: Can we take turns?

Finn: -sigh- Fine…

Me: So we woke up at eight in the morning and took off. My mom, sister, Finn, and myself were in my mom's Mazda CX-9 and it's a ten-hour drive there and all there is on the radio in NC is country music. My sister, Finn and, I played on our DS' for the ride there until I got bored and started reading the third Hunger Games which ticked off Finn because I wasn't reading Power Play, which I haven't read yet.

Finn: -grumbles- We stopped in Charleston and went shopping and other stuff. Fun. The next day we went to Fort Sumter, where the first shots of the Civil War were fired, and of course it had to be a million degrees out, hotter than Florida, and we were outside in the heat. Then we got cupcakes which were good, but I'm not that picky. Then we drove to South Carolina and went to Myrtle Beach where WonderWorks and MagiQuest is.

Me: Finn's never been to MagiQuest and he loved it.

Finn: Wizards!

Me: It's this place where you get your own wand and you get sent on quests by the Telling Stones, but I call it Stonehenge because that's what it looks like, and this old wizard guy makes you go find clues hidden around this huge place with castles, dragons, fairies, and duel masters. You have to complete all quests to find these runes which have powers like _The Enchanted Rune_ where you can talk to animals. Really awesome place. You should go there.

Finn: We didn't go to WonderWorks because A.) we have it in Florida, B.) It was way too hot, and C.) The line was long. So after MagiQuest (I got a brown wand with gold), we went to her great-grandmother's house!

Me: And that's where technology almost failed us.

Finn: Kat's great-grandma being born in the Great Depression, which was a long time ago, she's not too into technology. No computer, no internet, and only like 35 channels on this relatively big television that goes sometimes messes up.

Me: That's why I couldn't post.

Finn: And then there's Grandpa Michael.

Me: Not too be mean and all, but he's a Jehovah's Witness. I mean, one of my good friends is a Jehovah's Witness! But he tends to… preach to us? And… we… don't… really… care. He, has internet, but my uncle, who lives in Taiwan with his wife, came to visit and I couldn't spend all my time typing.

Finn: Backstory! Kat's mom's parent's got married, had kids, got divorced and Grandpa Michael moved to North Carolina where he got remarried to Eva where they had FOUR more children, making them younger brothers and sisters to Kat's mom. I finished.

Me: Grandpa Michael tried to convert Finn to 'his ways' and Finn went back to my great-grandma's asking me if we have to go back again. I said yes and not to worry about it, he does it all the time.

Finn: Did we mention the sleeping arrangement?

Me: Oh no.

Finn: Well, this is a VERRYYY small one-story house. You know, the ones that when you step on the floor too hard, it shakes the floors. There's two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, a porch and a kitchen. Well, Kat's great-grandma sleeps in her own room that's not big and all four of us crammed in this small guest room.

Me: There's only one official bed and my sister and I sleep on air mattresses on available space. Finn had to squish with me in my double air mattress.

Finn: Needless to say, it was not comfy.

Me: But yet…

Finn: It was fun! We went to the beach where the waves criss-crossed and slammed us around until we were practically dying. But fun.

Me: So that was our trip! What about you guys? Do you have any 'memorable' trips that you went on?

Finn: Tell us! Message us or review!

Me: It would be entertaining!

Finn: Especially because at her great-grandma's house is where Kat lost her first tooth.

Me: Cantaloupe.

Finn: So… yes! Tell us a trip!

Me: That was either terrible, or super fun! Maybe I can convince my parents to go there.

R&R? Or message us!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Oh my goodness gracious! It's been awhile hasn't it?

Finn: Yep. We've aged! By like… five months!

Me: We're so old. We need walkers now. I'll be the grandma who yells at children.

Finn: Um. Okay.

Me: Last time we posted, I think it was the Fanfiction Awards, which have surpassed vastly the amount of views previously.

Finn: In case you've been underneath a rock, we have new stuff out, like Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Crossover and her new account.

Me: The new account is for some seriousness and to be sent to Communities. Finn disagreed with the plan, so he won't be speaking in it. If you want more Maximum Ride, check out my new account JustKatatonic and see! You can also create an OC. If you want.

Finn: We'll still be posting here, don't have a heart attack.

Me: But that's not the only reason I'm posting.

Finn Oh no! Is Ramblings ending?

Me: Yes, it's not.

Finn: What?

Me: -ignores- Ramblings will still be posted whenever I feel like it but that's not why!

Finn: Is it because…?

Me: Yeah. I am posting, today, the stages of a Fanfiction Writer! Simple really. Here it is!

**First: The Modest Stage. **_**When you first start out as Fanfiction writer, you don't want to come off as needy for reviews and reads, but you also want to come out as comical and memorable. You type up something that might not be your best work, but something you're proud of. You leave it be until someone reviews it and encourages you to continue, or they offer suggestions, like looking at the red squiggly lines when you misspell a word.**_

**Second: The Careless Stage. **_**After receiving many reviews of the many chapters of a story you posted, you feel in control. You feel that you can control what your readers think and hear. You post whenever you feel like it, which could vary from everyday, or waiting a few weeks in between. No matter how angry your viewers get from not knowing when you'll post, you continue to do so anyway, dropping the quality of your writing and dropping the reviews as well.**_

**Third: The Understanding Stage. **_**It's been a while since you posted and you feel bad, remembering the thrill of your first review. You post again announcing that you need to post on a specific time and improve the quality of writing. However, the memory of the Careless Stage affects your viewers and you barely improve.**_

**Fourth: The Determination Stage. **_**You realize that things improve over time, as they had done in the Modest Stage. You continue posting and accepting advice for your writing and pretending that you have tons of viewers waiting on your beck and call, but this time, you'll appreciate them. **_

**Fifth: The Popular Stage. **_**As you realized, views have improved over time and you feel practically famous. Then, you begin to receive PMs from viewers telling you that they think you are an awesome writer or funny. This can lead back to the Careless Stage if you abuse the love of your readers. The viewer is as important as the writing, if you lose one, you lose the other.**_

**Sixth: The Rhythmic Stage. **_**You now know the ins and outs of story-writing on the website. You have people PMing you constantly and each story gets over 500 views. Reviews overflow your inbox and you have never felt better. You know exactly what to do, but can never shake the feeling of the Understanding Stage, when you realized you had abused your power. You vow never to abandon your readers again.**_

Me: And that's pretty much the stages I went through as a Fanfiction writer. My dedicated readers, who stuck with me through the time I pretty much abandoned you guys, remember. Sad day for everyone.

Finn: She did vow never to abuse the power of Fanfiction again. I was witness.

Me: I never did have red squiggly lines from Microsoft Word. I'm a Spelling and Grammar Nazi.

Finn: Disappointed? She notices everything. Her Psychology teacher spelled Gnomes wrong. Knomes.

Me: Even Microsoft Word knows it's wrong. And under a file on a website for grades at my school, my Biology teacher spelled 'beginning' wrong!

Finn: Disgrace.

Me: Anyway, the stages might not be that true, but it's the exact thing that happened to me. Don't feel obligated to follow every step. Especially the Careless Stage.

**Have fun with the rest of the day! And week. Who knows when I'm gonna post again on here. Anywho, later!**


	26. Chapter 26

Me: One of my friends, Catluver3, is holding a contest to do a Kingdom Keepers holiday Fanfic, and so far, I'm winning!

Finn: But she want to know how to attract readers to vote for her.

Me: -wiggles eyebrows- WELL…. The producers of **The Stages of Fanfiction Writers** proudly presents:

**HOW TO ATTRACT READERS! In WIDEN Format!**

**First Step: **_**W**_**AIT! Of course, when you first post a fanfic, you can't expect it to have 1000 views by the end of the day, not many people know you exist yet, so give it time. Time is crucial in writing, you have to take time out of your day to post for the viewers, you have to wait for the views to pile in and see how well you're doing.**

**Second Step: **_**I**_**MPROVE! Elongate every chapter, and make sure it's entertaining, or that SpellCheck is working correctly. Proofread to make sure you're proud of your work, you should always be. Make sure the chapter isn't jumbled into randomness and makes no sense or it doesn't rush into things. I.E.: ** Kevin stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. As the moment seemed timeless, the bane of my existence, Josephina burst in and yelled, "John's dead!" **That just said the whole chapter. In one sentence. Readers want detail, punctuation, spelling, and comedy, unless it's at a funeral.**

**Third Step: **_**D**_**EDICATE! Tell your readers that you appreciate everything and make sure you get out of the Careless Stage as soon as possible. Respond to every review, PM or dedication to you. Another way to get out there is to participate in stories you like or Create a Character stories. The writer will thank you for your character and when your character comes out brilliantly, the other readers will wonder who made it.**

**Fourth Step: EXPAND! Expand your horizon of topics to write about! Whether if its Song Fics, Crossovers, or Anime, make sure you go to different topics. In the Percy Jackson Community, there's not a new story that comes out about Percy Jackson that no one's read before, so if you write an amazing Percy Jackson fic, the viewers will notice you. But don't be noisy or selfish about it. Don't post a Percy Jackson story just to get noticed. If you want to post a story no one's ever done before, do it! Someone's bound to see if someone took the dare to write a Fanfic about **_**According to Humphrey**_**. They'll admire your boldness and the community will soon be filled. Also, don't post on other people's stories, begging them for views. It just suggests you're desperate and no one really wants to go near you.**

**Fifth Step: NEVER STOP! Continue writing to the best of your ability, never losing hope or stopping your stories for a moment. And the best part? Once you become officially 'famous', you don't even know it! Meaning you won't have to worry about becoming fame obsessed like Charlie Sheen.**

Me: No one I'm friends with likes to write. Just me.

Finn: So lonely.

Me: I hope this helps! For all who care. Really, I don't know how Ramblings got this far. Thank you to those viewing, and those who aren't… it doesn't matter. You won't see it anyway! If you were viewing it, you would become part of the 'viewers' not the non-'viewers', you see?

Finn: That's confusing.

Me: Okay! I have to go to bed!

Finn: Me too. –yawn-

Me: Snowfall tomorrow! Be PREPAAAREDD!

Scar and Hyenas: BE PREPARED! –green smoke fumes everywhere-

**Read and Review if you understood the viewing non-viewing thing. I didn't and I'm the one who wrote it. Irony. **


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Welcome back to the gibberish story!

Finn: It's ramblings, Kat.

Me: Huh? Oh. I knew that. Of course I did.

Finn: -shakes head-

Me: Well, since this has turned into an advice column…

**From the Producers that brought you 'How to be Famous on Fanfiction' and 'The Stages of a Fanfiction Writer' brings you…**

'**WRITER'S BLOCK: HOW TO PREVENT IT'**

**Part 1: Writer's Block is awful. I've never gotten it before, but I just got it during a Snowfall chapter. Terrifying moment in my history.**

**What is Writer's Block?: Writer's Block is when you are typing or writing and suddenly, you can't possibly think of what to type or write next. The imagination in your brain is all used up, and probably needs to charge. Or, another definition, is when your imaginary friends don't talk to you. You get frustrated, have a mental breakdown and the world seems to end. **

**How to Charge your Imagination: Read your favorite book! Again! Or if you are able to see a movie, go see one! Sometimes, you get spontaneous ideas from them and then those ideas turn into ideas… and now your Writer's Block is gone! Or you could take a break and come back to it later.**

**Part 2: Some helpful hints to preventing Writer's Block in the future, can involve many imaginative things.**

**Option 1: You can keep a copy of a comic, like Calvin and Hobbes, or the Far Side on your desk, or nearby. If you're ever stuck in comedy, read in there and really think into it. What makes the comic funny? Why does it appeal to you? How could it appeal to other people differently? And while you're at it, write an essay explaining why cows are fat. I'm just kidding. But seriously, why are cows fat?**

**Option 2: If you ever need some sad, depressing part of your story to come in, like **Everyone was dying. I knew that. But I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I wasn't some magical seal that grants wishes. **Like that. Magical seals bring laughter to the tension, which can be good, but in this case, not good. Play some Adele songs or a sad song that expresses some emotion that might be considered sad. Especially helps if it's raining outside. Or you can keep some sad poetry around, or someone's life story, how their cat was hit by a car, -sad-, their wife was murdered, -even more sad-, or how they died an extremely, excruciatingly painful death –even worse-. That should make you sad. If not, my guess is you're a serial killer, or a vacuum cleaner. **

**Option 3: YOU'RE STUCK! YOU CAN"T THINK! AFGHFSHSBAVRAERG! That's okay! Keep a list of random words nearby, that remind you of some special thing in your life.**

**Here's mine**

**-Water**

**-Magical calculators**

**-SEGA**

**-History binder**

**-Salt shaker**

**-Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**

**-Cruise ships**

**Like that. They all remind me of something. Water reminds me of swimming, times I went to the beach, choking on water, choking on air, choking on spit, brushing my teeth… uh, I could go on, but I don't think you care. Magical calculators remind me of a time I dreamt that I found my calculator (which I had previously lost and couldn't find it anywhere) sitting on my desk and I put it in my backpack. The next morning, I went into my backpack, and there it was. Magic. That reminds me of dreams I had like the leprechaun one. Never mind. SEGA reminds me of nigahiga, Youtuber, and that reminds me of other Youtubers I like and then I end up watching crazy Smosh sketches. History binder reminds me of the time I lost my History binder and then I found it in a bin and that reminds me of times I lost things. Salt shakers remind me of times where things break and you have to stand there until someone cleans it up because there's glass everywhere and you'd prefer not to die. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer reminds me of movies, and those movies remind me of other movies, or it just reminds me of my Build-A-Bear Rudolph that I name Kristie. She wears a pink poncho somewhere in my closet. Cruise ships remind me of vacations or the strange time when my 24-year old cousin got a soft serve ice cream stacked WAAAY too tall. I said, "It's going to fall," and he said, "no it's not!" And to prove his point, he tipped it sideways. And after we filled up his cone again, we ran away and let the custodians clean up the chocolate/vanilla ice cream puddle on the floor. **

Me: And there you have it. Most of these stories are true. I've never wondered why cows are fat, I can just Google it.

Finn: Google is magical. Gnomes and fairies.

Me: Oh my!

Finn: Why did you call me a fairy the other day?

Me: That? Oh. That was because you glow.

Finn: Okay…

Me: And fairies glow. Like Tinkerbell!

Finn: I remind you of Tinkerbell?

Me: Yes.

Finn: Oh. Thank… you?

Taffy: -appears- Finn, your hands are dirty.

Finn: What? No they aren't!

Taffy: -pulls out microscope- -examines Finn's hand- DIRTY!

Me: Remember, he's a germaphobe. And he likes llamas.

Taffy: Only clean llamas. –disappears-

Finn: I have to go wash my hands now?

Me: Yes. DO IT!

**Read and Review? What do you want me to advise you on next? Next chapter will hopefully be a regular Ramblings. Me… uh… rambling. TAFFY THE GERMAPHOBE WILL INVADE YOUR HOUSE AND SANITIZE EVERYTHING YOU OWN! **


	28. Chapter 28

Me: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Finn: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Me: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Finn: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me: If you don't celebrate Christmas, just have a happy new year.

Finn: For those who DO celebrate Christmas… here's a partial list as to what we got.

Me: iPhone, calendar, boots, earrings, shoes, a dress… uh… books! I got three books, Nerf guns… and that's all I can think of right now. I'm downstairs and my gifts are upstairs.

Finn: Uh, the calendar had our pet cats on it. The dress was purple and black. I guess it was okay.

Me: Just because you're a guy doesn't mean it was 'okay'. You boys think dresses are 'okay', but what if sports jerseys are 'okay'? DOESN'T THAT INSULT YOU?

Finn: Not really. Not a sports person.

Me: Shut up. I got black boots and brown boots, a space book, Warriors: The Forgotten Warrior, and the Diary of A Wimpy Kid. And Nerf Guns with whistler darts. SHOOT EVERYONE!

Finn: … The world's going to die. And she got a snow hat with cat ears. She wore it, hid throughout the house, jumped out at unsuspecting people, and yells "SNIPER KITTY!" and shoots people.

Me: And the iPhone isn't really an iPhone. It's a Chinese version. Meaning it's slower, less quality camera, and I can't download apps. It looks exactly like an iPhone.

Finn: Fangalicous08 got an iPhone though.

Me: UNFAIR.

Finn: SO what'd you get, you Christmas-celebrators?

Me: A pair of shoes?

Finn: A dress?

Me: A hat?

Finn: A pen? 

Me: A sock?

Finn: A couch cushion?

Me: An elephant?

Finn: How did Santa fit that?

Me: And why would Santa give you a couch cushion?

Finn: Cheap Santa.

**Read and Review? What'd you get for Christmas? Not as awesome as a Chinese iPhone…. OKAY! See you later!**


	29. Chapter 29

Me: WELCOME TO THE FANFICTION NEWS! I'm your host Kat, and this is my co-host Finn.

Finn: We're here to talk about 2012, which is around the corner!

Me: That's right, and THE WORLD WON'T END. Sorry. Had to get that out there. Let's start off with entertainment!

Finn: Let's go to our friend, Percy Jackson for entertainment news.

-in another room-

Percy: Thanks guys! The movies coming up look really good, but some are underrated in the movie world. Here's the Top Ten Movies of 2012 that we can't wait for, in no specific order. First is the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is based off of a famous book series by Suzanne Collins, loved and worshipped by writers alike. Comes out March 23rd. According to research, 95 percent of people believe that the Hunger Games is not like Twilight at all. Kat and Finn?

Me: Most definitely not. The Hunger Games is about sacrifice, and trying to defeat a major force, the lesson would be to fight for what you believe, no matter the size of the enemy.

Finn: Twilight's about vampires who love each other too much, so others have to kill them. That… makes no sense.

Me: On with the list…

Percy: Wrath of the Titans! Sequel to Clash of the Titans, where my old self, Perseus, is being all heroic! In this one, Ares and Hades kidnap Zeus in the Underworld and Perseus has to go save him! Comes out March 30th.

Me: I'm actually afraid for this movie.

Finn: You like action.

Me: I didn't say I was afraid OF it, I said I was afraid FOR it.

Percy: I don't get it.

Me: -sigh- Well, it's kind of the same storyline, saving the gods from Hades…

Finn: And Ares.

Me: -ignores- and trying to save the world! I'll go see it, but I think it's too easy to mess up.

Finn: Walking on eggshells in other words.

Percy: Now for Kat's favorite: The Avengers.

Me: -fangirl squeal-

Finn: -facepalm-

Percy: The Avengers is a franchise for the Marvel superheroes come together in one whole movie to battle Thor's brother, Loki. Norse god. Which my creator is actually creating… -cough- anyway. Comes out May 4th. Thoughts?

Finn: Well, I-

Me: LOVE IT!

Finn: I was talking. Anyway, I think that they have to work really hard to get all these characters involved, because Loki's a god. Thor's a god. They could just be battling it out alone at the end, while the others stand and watch on the sidelines. They can't let Kat down or she'll die.

Me: I will. Next.

Percy: Men in Black 3. Men in Black uno and dos have been huge hits, dealing with Tommy Jones Lee and Will Smith.

Gale: -appears- -whispers- -disappears-

Percy: Sorry, Tommy Lee Jones. The movies are all about capturing and fighting the evil aliens, and working with the good ones. And a little amnesia stick. Comes out May 25th.

Me: Yay! Looks awesome!

Finn: A must see. Most likely.

Percy: Skipping over Prometheus, evil guy, because we're only allowed ten! Madagascar 3! The Madagascar franchise is all about Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, animals from the Central Park Zoo, have accidentally been captured two movies ago and want to make it back to New York. They still haven't made it back yet. Comes out June 8th.

Me: EPIC.

Finn: They might be taking it a bit too far, but nobody's heard of Madagascar or a lemur before these movies. Technically educational.

Me: I agree with Lawrence. They might be stretching it out too long, but it's loved a lot so they said, "Let's stick with it!" Not that I don't like the movies, I really do.

Percy: G.I. Joe Retaliation. Hits theaters June 29th. Sequel to G.I. Joe Rise of the Cobra. According to popular belief and the trailer, Channing Tatum/Duke, has to appeared as to have died near the beginning. G.I. Joe is about elite training operatives, and it might make more sense if you saw the first one.

Me: I'll see it, I WON'T SEE IT IF THEY HURT SNAKE EYES.

Finn: -sigh- It's like their bringing in a whole batch of strange people, like the ones previous didn't exist, and they all died in the second one so more awesome people could be brought in. As of now, I'm only seeing it because Kat's going to make me.

Percy: The Amazing Spider Man reboot! Spider Man is about a man who gets bitten by a radioactive spider and becomes a superhero with spider-like qualities. Oh. That's why Annabeth doesn't like that movie. Rebooting the franchise after so namy… MANY… stupid dyslexia… after a quick ending to the first one? Will Andrew Garfield be able to take the role as Peter Parker? Comes out July 3rd.

Me: Heck yeah. Andrew Garfield, never seen him before, is really hot. And he's awesome in the trailer. Next.

Finn: I didn't get to say anything.

Me: Too bad. NEXT.

Percy: Ice Age, Continental Drift. About a mammoth… two mammoths… THREE MAMMOTHS… a sabertooth tiger, and a sloth. And two possums. They all live in the Ice Age era and go on random adventures together with a life story at the end. Fifth one, I think. Comes out July 13th.

Me: Five movies? What are they, Harry Potter? But those five movies are five of the most hilarious things you'll ever see. Funny for adults, teens, and kids alike.

Finn: They're successful because of there comedic… reliefs and the quirky storylines. Must see for everyone.

Percy: The Dark Knight Rises. Part of the Batman franchise. If you don't know who Batman is, you're either a demigod, or Amish. In that case, what are you doing with a computer? Anyway, he's a rich man who buys awesome weapons, dresses up like bat and saves people. How he disguises himself? Making his voice really weird. Still EPIC FOR EVERYONE EVER. Comes out July 20th.

Me: I actually haven't seen all the Batman movies, and I hope I can, since this is the ending of Batman before the reboot arrives somewhere in the nearby future.

Finn: Batman movies are one of the few movies out there who attract everyone, by just being good quality.

Percy: The Twi-

Me: NO! NOT TOP TEN! NO!

Finn: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! –falls to the floor-

Percy: Fine then. I don't really care, it's on here. FINAL ONE! The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. December 14th. About the hobbit with the 'precious' the one who laid out the path for Alfredo…

Gale: -appears- -whispers- -disappears-

Percy: I mean Frodo. Sequel to the world famous Lord of the Rings.

Gale: -appears- -whispers- -disappears-

Percy: PREQUEL! I'M SORRY I'M DYSLEXIC!

Me: -whispers- And stupid.

Percy: SHUT UP.

Finn: If you don't see this, you're not smart. Okay.

Me: I hope Legolas is in it. Or an elf.

Finn: Kat has thing for elves.

Me: I DO NOT! –whacks with celery- On to other news… books that made living worthwile with Luna Lovegood!

Finn: Take it away!

-in another room-

Luna: Pudding tastes good, until the guinea pigs eat it. They taste like rubber then. Oh! Didn't see you there! –giggles- Top five books that made life worthwhile? Okay! First was the Son of Neptune, sequel to the Lost Hero, which is part of Rick Riordan's fantasy teen novels about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Fantastic books, by the way. Actually a feature film now. The second one, Sea of Monsters due by March 26, 2013.

Me: LOVED IT. Beautifully written Rick.

Finn: Hmph.

Me: Well… it's a movie. Can't wait for Mark of Athena in the fall!

Luna: Tartar sauce! My shoes are dirty! Oh, we're back. Why won't you signal me, strange man behind the camera? Second, Throne of Fire, sequel to Red Pyramid, by Rick Riordan, who's just making our list today, isn't he? Red Pyramid is about two kids who are inhabited by Egyptian gods, bringing mythology into today's enchanting world. He's just good at that, isn't he?

Me: I read it in Chicago.

Finn: At least this one isn't made into a movie.

Me: Probably will be.

Finn: SHUT IT.

Luna: Does that finger motion mean we're back on? Do you have any fishsticks? Oh. The red light means… why didn't you say so? Silly! Number three was Kingdom Keepers: Power Play, fourth in the Kingdom Keepers franchise! It's about being in Disney World after dark and fighting the evil characters in Disney, called Overtakers. Lovely place, Disney World. I like the castle when it glows. Reminds me of a firefly. But then my moonfrog goes to get it, and I have to chase after him.

Me: Thanks for sharing that story…

Finn: MOST AWESOME BOOK EVER. GO NOW TO READ. NOW.

Luna: Fourth is the Maximum Ride, seventh installment by James Patterson, Angel. It's about six genetically mutated children, with wings, Almost like Dementors. But with wings. And nicer. I would think they're nicer. Dementors are all in your face and trying to eat your soul, but I think the bird children would politely ask you, first.

Me: The next one is in February of 2012. Final one… I'm going to die.

Finn: Kingdom Keepers isn't over yet. And Maximum Ride is going to be a movie, isn't it?

Me: Sometime eventually.

Luna: And final one, Warriors: The Forgotten Warrior. Part of the Warrior cats series, actually 32nd book in the series. That author, Erin Hunter, likes to write, my, my. I don't know about you, but I like kitties. Meow.

Me: On topic please.

Luna: Right. Anyway, it's about cats who live in the forest and have Clans, and it's really complicated, so you can't just jump in or it'll make no sense. Start at number 1 and work your way up, m'kay? Meow.

Finn: I'm surprised they weren't first.

Me: Well, Warriors has been a part of my life for a very long time. Fifth grade. You're only seventh grade.

Finn: Sorry. –sarcasm-

Me: That concludes our 2012 Predictment. Of entertainment. I felt like doing this, so here it is.

Finn: I'm Finn Whitman, signing off!

Me: And I'm Kat, and I'll see you next time, from the Fanfiction Station of Awesome.

Finn: We're not calling it that.

**Read and Review? What movies are you looking forward to in 2012? Why? What books were your favorite in 2011? Why? I'd like to read more. Books were in no specific order, and some I even wonder if they even came out in 2011. Let's pretend they all did. **


	30. Chapter 30

Me: OLLO!

Finn: Wednesday story.

Me: It's different this time.

Finn: Whatever. Just don't do anything ridiculous.

Me: Do you want me to dress up like a clown? Because I will…

Finn: CLOWNS ARE SCARY. PLEASE DON'T.

Me: Ugh. Okay. But now I know what to torture you with.

Finn: …

Me: I am going to talk about the Hunger Games, since that's a lot closer than the Kingdom Keepers movie.

Finn: Which is never.

Me: SO. I'm involving characters from the book in. –opens door- Come on in guys!

Finn: It's going to get crowded!

Me: Shh, and be nice. If you haven't read the whole Hunger Games book, please run away so I don't spoil it for you.

Gale: Spoilers are bad.

Peeta: DERP! –runs in circles-

Finnick: What's wrong with him?

Finn: He's not even from the first book!

Me: Oop, Finn's right for once.

Finnick: I'm Finn too.

Me: No, you're Finnick, because this Finn was here first.

Finnick: Hmph. Fine. –leaves-

Peeta: -runs in circles-

Me: Oh that's my retarded Peeta. I have retarded versions of all the characters. It's fun. That sounds weird. ANYWAY. Please take your seat.

Finn: So what are we talking about?

Me: Interviewing. Just shh… Okay, Clove first.

Clove: -glances up- Oh. Hi.

Me: How did it feel to be reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games?

Clove: -shrugs- Well, being from District 2, being in the Hunger Games is an honor, so I was happy about that.

Me: What? You didn't even consider dying?

Clove: Um, no. I throw knives at people. I always win.

Finn: But you died.

Me: Finn!

Clove: -glares-

Finn: Sorry…

Me: They're very sensitive.

Clove: I did die. So what? You got a problem?

Finn: No, I don't believe so.

Clove: Good. Can I leave?

Me: One more thing. What were you thinking about when you were dying a slow painful death by Thresh?

Thresh: -shifts uncomfortably-

Clove: -sigh- Thresh and I have made our peace.

Me: -mumbles- So you think.

Clove: What?

Me: Nothing. Continue.

Clove: I was thinking how much I hated Katniss…

Katniss: -looks away-

Clove: How much I'd miss Cato… wait, what?

Cato: -eyes widen-

Crowd: AWW…

Finn: Still here?

Me: Yep. So, you'd miss Cato?

Clove: I don't recall saying that.

Me: Yes you did. Tape recorder. –clicks button-

Tape Recorder: -Clove's voice- How much I'd miss Cato…

Clove: I'm leaving. –gets up and walks out-

Cato: Erm.

Me: So, CATO…

Cato: I want to leave too.

Me: Oh shut up. So, when you were dying, what were you thinking?

Cato: The usual… how much I wish that Katniss and Peeta would die…

Katniss: Why does everyone hate me? I saved the children from the future!

Peeta: Blararararg.

Cato: Why is he doing that?

Me: It's the retarded Peeta. Don't worry about it.

Cato: Too late.

Me: Continue.

Cato: Well, I was wondering why it boiled down to this, why didn't I kill them when I had a chance… blah blah blah.

Finn: You make it sound like it's normal to kill people when you have a chance.

Cato: Well, it is normal.

Me: So about Clove… when you were running to her rescue… where were you? Why weren't you there to save her?

Cato: Um. Well. I was… sleeping.

Finn: Your friend was dying and you were sleeping?

Cato: I wasn't finished. SHUT UP.

Finn: -silent-

Cato: She went by herself. She wanted to kill Katniss for what she did to Glimmer, who was also her friend. But if I came, she knew I wouldn't let her. I'd kill Katniss for myself.

Katniss: Appreciate it.

Cato: So she went and I woke up after she had left and I went charging after her. I heard her yelling for me… screaming for my help, but I couldn't run faster… if I had run a little faster…

Finn: You poor thing! –sad-

Me: Too bad, so sad. Now you're alive and you love each other!

Cato: Thanks for the emotion here.

Me: You're Cato, you don't have emotion.

Cato: Is that an insult? –pulls out spear-

Finn: -tries to leave-

Me: Maybe. Sit down before you poke someone's eye out.

Finn: Uhm. What is Dumbledore saying?

Me: -glances- OH. He's saying time's up, and next time, we'll get to Rue and Thresh. Then Marvel and Glimmer, then Katniss and Peeta. And the loners. Gale.

Gale: I did nothing.

Peeta: RUBBER PENCIL.

**Read and Review? You're more than welcome to ask a question to Cato or Clove, and they'll answer it. Don't to Marvel, Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta, or Gale yet. Just ask to Rue and Thresh and Cato and Clove. RUN ON SENTENCE. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. Oh, and I do have retarded versions of all the characters. Retarded Cato likes to run into walls. A lot. **


	31. Chapter 31

Me: SUP HOMESLICES.

Finn: What have you just uttered.

Me: I don't know. Thug life just took over.

Finn: You don't have a thug life.

Me: You know so little about me.

Finn: Wait… what?

Me: So I'm sitting in my room trying to cough up another chapter of my Doctor Who fanfic because I want to finish the entire thing before I post a chapter so I'm not the biggest letdown of the century and I'm not feeling the VIBES.  
>Finn: The vibes?<p>

Me: The writing vibes.

Finn: I see…. –doesn't see at all-

Me: Watch what you type, it might make you blind.

Finn: That's not going to happen.

Me: It can. How do you think you got here?

Finn: What?

Me: Finn… -puts hands on his shoulders- You're an accident.

Finn: WHAT.

Me: -bursts out laughing- YOUR FACE…. PRICELESS…

Finn: Shut up. You were saying something about vibes.

Me: Oh…. Yeah… So I decided to update Ramblings of Yours Truly, let you know what's up with me.

Finn: Oh! Tell them about the YouTube!

Me: Yeah, I'm planning on maybe starting a YouTube channel. I don't know. Maybe. I can't even write anything on here, how am I supposed to keep up with YouTube?

Finn: That would be so cool. I'd be famous! Again.

Me: Well, you wouldn't be in it.

Finn: What? Why?

Me: The same reason I don't take pictures of you. NO ONE CAN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE. They could put it on the back of those milk cartons and announce you missing.

Finn: That's ridiculous.

Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

Finn: -waits-

Me: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUT UP.

Finn: WELL THEN.

Me: ANYWAY, before I was interrupted by a rude boy…

Finn: Hey!

Me: My point exactly. I'll try and do another chapter of DHI Chatroom, but I REALLY need to work on the KKPJMR fic, because let's face it, I've left you hanging.

Finn: I'm not even sure what's supposed to happen. And I live here.

Me: I had such a good plot and I lost it! –bangs head against a wall-

Finn: Um… there there… -pats head-

Me: DON'T TOUCH ME.

Finn: But you have other stuff to talk about.

Me: Don't tell me what to do!

Finn: You told me not to let you get off topic!

Me: I did? –thinks- Oh. Fine, fine. What's next on the list? –checks list- FCRAP!

Finn: That's vulgar, even for you.

Me: No, FCRAP is FCAT but my old drama teacher used to call it FCRAP because, once again, let's face it, FCAT is crap. If you live in Florida, you deal with it too.

Finn: It's a standardized test thing.

Me: Since I'm so megally awesome at reading, I finished the first half of the test in like ten minutes. So I wanted to ask this one question, like 'should I go on to the next section?' and for the next thirty minutes, about twelve different teachers came up to me and had no idea. That was awkward.

Finn: I wasn't there. I have to take it tomorrow. Since FCAT is now on the computer, the school's computer labs aren't big enough for the entire grade, so they split up the alphabet. So A-M went today. Because Kat's last name is-

Me: SHUSH YOUR FACE.

Finn: Oh, right, sorry. My last name isn't in that half of the alphabet. So I missed that.

Me: I drew a sloth on my scratch paper. It was quite clever.

Finn: Manfred?

Manfred: -appears- -makes sloth noises- -disappears-

Finn: Was that him?

Me: Yes.

Finn: Why is his eye-

Me: IT WAS A BAD PENCIL, OKAY?

Finn: Right. Your art just sucks.

Me: No one asked you, Lawrence. –pushes him into a small pit-

Finn: NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Me: He gets me off topic. –glances down pit- He'll be fine. What was I saying? Oh yes, updates. You know exams and other schooly mammoth stuff is coming up, right? I'm muddling through it and I SWEAR I will post more during the summer on my life.

Finn: -faintly- You'll die then!

Me: SHUT UP! I have to wrap up some stories and move on with life, you know? Besides, the Doctor Who fic I have coming up? I'm on Chapter 4 out of however many I feel like. If you want, I can post an excerpt for some critique. Just ask. If you want. I WON'T BE OFFENDED AT ALL IF YOU DON'T. –pokes computer screen-

Finn: They won't ask just because you said that.

Me: SHUT UP.

Finn: NO.

Me: OH YEAH! The new Kingdom Keepers book is out and I'm poor so I can't buy it! MY LIFE IS OVER. WHAT HAPPENS AFTER FINN AND

–shudders- STOREY MING JUMP OFF THE SHIP? WHAT'S TIA DALMA UP TO? I HAVE NO IDEA. One of my Kingdom Keepers friends in real life got to go to the signing. Ridley Pearson said hello to me. Did you know there was an app where you could submit chapters to be put into the next book? I'm so doing that. REACH FOR THE STARS.

Finn: If you miss, you'll be sucked into the vacuum of space.

Me: You're just Mr. Raincloud aren't you.

Finn: You know me.

Me: And… yeah that's all I got for ya. So… See you soon hopefully.

Finn: Can I get out of here?

Manfred: -appears- NO. –disappears-

Me: Thanks Manfred.

**Read and Review? Would you look at that, you've already read it, all you have to do is click that button down there and it's all over with! Just type in gibberish and I'll know you read this because no one usually reads these, do they? I should've known. Sneaky, sneaky people. Oh, and pray for the Boston citizens who were victims of the bombing or who know victims. Dark, dark times the world has come to. Right, right, I'm not Mr. Raincloud. But just keep them in your thoughts even if you don't pray. Be safe and eat chocolate bunnies for me. **


End file.
